dead_endedfandomcom-20200216-history
The Vanishing of Joyce Byers
The Vanishing of Joyce Byers is the 1st chapter in the entire Dead Ended series. Plot Opening Scene In the beginning, a girl seems to be running across what seems to be the Upside Down and then trips. She gets up again, and suddenly bullets fly in her direction and suddenly stop. She turns around and sees the person who was chasing her, standing there. They look down and fall over. The girl looks down at herself and falls over. A very dark mauve crystal shatters next to her, and so does a pastel red one next to the other person. June 12, 1990 Will wakes up from a nightmare involving him, a mysterious girl and a ghost-like being. He goes downstairs to see that his brother, Jonathan, had left a note saying that he was on a business trip to New Orleans. Will tries to find his mom, but it appears as if she's gone. He goes outside to look for her, but she's not there. He sees a strange person but is interrupted by Eleven, telling him that she's hosting a "ghost tour" of Starcourt Mall. He tells her that he'll think about it and runs back inside. He gets in his car and starts driving everywhere. Hopper, walking around Hawkins, bumps into a girl with twin tails. Hopper swears at the girl and the girl walks past him, calling him "dumbass" in Russian. Hopper turns around and the girl is gone. He then finds Will walking around, and asks him why he isn't in his school. Will tells Hopper that Joyce left without a warning, and Hopper told him that it happens all the time, and then Will finds a flower attached to Hopper's hand. Will questions this, leaving Hopper confused as he doesn't know about this. He looks down and screams. Everyone stares at him as he attempts to pull it out and fails. He tells everyone to "run along now" and successfully pulls it out, with his hand bleeding. He looks back at it and runs to a nearby bathroom, running out with paper towels all over his hand. He runs into Murray and starts babbling suddenly. Murray calls him weird and walks away. Will decides to get back in his car and drive to school, arriving 30 minutes late. Will sits down at his seat, and finds Mike staring at him. Will tells him that his mother recently just disappeared and the teacher scolds them for talking. Will feels a sudden change with the atmosphere, not being able to breathe normally for a second. July 4, 2020 In what appears to be a city in Japan (Osaka possibly), two people, one of them possibly the girl from the beginning, are shooting each other on a rooftop. The girl grabs a grenade and throws it at the other person, and he grabs a gun, aims at a crystal on her stomach and shoots. She dodges, racing towards him with a dagger, and is suddenly shot on the same crystal. She falls over and the other person walks into a light pointing to where she died, revealing that he is Alexei, and that he takes a physical form again. He resets the timeline and the chapter ends. This is known as the first glitch. Errors Hairerror.png|Mike's hair seems to be a different color. Nobloodlol.png|Jackii forgot to add the blood on Joyce in this shot. Joyce and El error.png|El and Joyce's hair seem to get hit with the black shading, as it wasn't erased. The errors are fixed in the AmaHatty Fix. Trivia * The name of the episode is a nod to the first episode of Stranger Things. * The beginning sentence is a nod to the post-intro scene of Glitchtale's'' Megalomaniac'', and the actual post-intro scene is a nod to Puella Magi Madoka Magica in a way. * The scene on the rooftop resembles the final rooftop scene in the Lost Kingdom, another webcomic by Jackii and Jason. * The crystal on the girl's stomach is the same color of the crystal that appeared in the beginning, so it's possibly the same girl. This crystal has black marks all over it, though. ** It was confirmed that they are, indeed, the same person by Jason and Jackii. They also jokingly told everyone that she "had become meguca", referencing the Meguca meme. ** They did confirm that she was a magical girl, though. Gallery Navigation